Some Things Never Change
by AngelofDarkness468
Summary: "I've always known I was a useless former nation, but I was ok with that because you seemed to at least want me around. I guess nothing lasts forever exept maybe China.


"Hey England you here?" America called into the conference room. He walked in only to find it empty."No way! I finally beat England here ha take that old man."

"Be quiet you bloody wanker." America turned around coming face to face with none other than England. Completely ignoring the foul mood the brit was obviously in he just continued his victory dance.

"Hey Iggy check it out I finally beat you here hahaha." America had been trying to be the first one to the meeting for months but England had always been there papers neatly on the table, a cup of tea in his hand, and a smug look on his face. America had begun to think he spent the night there or something.

"Whatever just be quiet" England said as he sat down with his head in his hands. America looked over confused he hadn't been hit, insulted, or anything.

"Uh England you ok you seem to be in a worse mood than usual and that's saying something." England sat back in his chair with a sigh he had a pounding headache and for once it wasn't America's doing.

"It's nothing America forget it" he answered tiredly.

"Awwwwww come on Iggy I can help I'm the hero remember?"

"I said drop it"England repeated.

"Is it me"America asked

"No"

"France?"

"Hell No!"

"Then what? tell me please."

"Fine, fine I've just got a headache from those two brothers Germany and Prussia they have have been fighting over everything lately I can hear them clear across the channel.

"Come on England you put up with stuff like that all the time why is this so bad?"

"Oh please there's no doubt your annoying with all your talk of hero's and other such nonsense but its not as bad as being woken up at three in the morning because of Prussia setting the kitchen on fire while trying to make a bag of popcorn."

"How did he do that"America asked trying to figure out how such a thing was possible"

"He thought the noise from the popcorn was someone shooting at him"

"Wow"

"And that's just one of many similar events have been taking place regularly for the past two weeks." Just about then other nations began to appear and the meeting began. It wasn't long before everyone was up yelling or just sitting there not paying attention. America looked around France was busy just being France, Switzerland was threatening people with his peace prize, and China was looking for another place to put a China Town. In other words business as usual he looked over at Germany expecting him start screaming at everyone to sit down and shut up but instead he was just staring blankly at the table as though he didn't even know what was going on around him. G-germany not paying attention at a meeting the world must be ending! America thought in a panic. When the meeting was over the nations all left rather quickly leaving only America, England, and Germany. America went to work collecting his stuff. Well if the world's ending then I need to play as many video games and eat as many burgers as possible he thought happily. England and America finished about the same time and were about to leave when they noticed Germany hadn't moved.

"Uh Germany dude meeting over time to go" America said. When he didn't get a response he tried again."Hello, Germany anyone home" he asked snapping his fingers in front of Germany's face.

"Hmm oh America sorry did you say something?" England and America exchanged confused looks.

"Uh Germany the meeting has been over for a while now and you haven't moved." England explained .

"Oh I see sorry I've just been thinking"

"It's not a big deal nothing ever gets done here anyways" England said with a shrug."Oh by the way Germany do you think you could tell Prussia to stop going to the pub over by my house he always gets drunk at an ungodly hour and makes it impossible for me to sleep I swear he's the loudest drunk I've ever seen."

Germany got a pained look on his face but it was so quickly gone that neither America or England knew for sure if they saw it."Of course England I apologize that he disturbs you so often."

"Oh it's all right Germany I mean it's not like it's your fault."

"Hey Germany you all right it seems like something is bothering you"America asked it was probably the first time he successfully read the atmosphere.

"N-no everything is fine" Germany responded.

"Come off it Germany even America noticed so it must be something."

"Hey dude not cool!"

"I guess it was pretty obvious if America noticed" Germany said with a small smile.

"Hey, again what are you two saying!"

"Just be quiet you twat" England snapped "anyway, so Germany what's wrong?"

"England may I ask you a question? Germany asked even more serious than usual."

"Um sure what is it?"

"I know you and America have had trouble in the past but have you ever had a fight not related to your countries? Something personal?"America and England both stood there shocked that was an unusual question.

"Well of course we fight but it always seemed like business as usual nothing really big since all those years ago." He looked over at America who gave a nod in agreement.

"Yeah we fight a lot but me and Iggy are tight." He said with his usual smile.

"Would you stop butchering my name and my language you git!, anyway" he said with a sigh."We answered your question but it still leaves ours Germany."

"Does it have something to do with your brother?" America asked. Germany gave a small nod.

"Wow two in one day that must be a new record America."

"Hey-"

"So what happened Germany? England asked cutting America off.

"We got into a fight and I fear I may have gone too far"

"What do you mean by too far"

"We got in to a fight this is pretty common but for some reason Prussia was the one to calm down first but I was still angry. I remember saying why do I keep you around? He just kept that dumb smirk on his face and said"

"Cause I'm your older brother and you need me around."

"I guess I snapped cause the next thing I said was I wish you weren't my brother and I don't need you maybe I did once but that was a long time ago! Now your just an annoying _former_ nation that no one needs or wants around! I normally would've expected him to start yelling back but instead he walked to the door,looked back with a sad smile,and said."

"Maybe your right west"

"Then he just walked out the door. I thought he just went to the bar and would be back but he wasn't there the next morning and now it's been three says. You know I can't even remember what that fight was about now." He said sadly.

"I thought it was rather quiet the last few days" England murmured. America gave him a nudge with his arm.

"What? Just saying."

"So Germany what are you gonna do now?" America asked.

"Well since there won't be any meetings for a while I think I'll go see if I can find my brother."

"If you need anything you can call I'll be happy to help"

"Yeah me too" America added.

"Thank you both" Germany said standing up"I should go now goodbye England, America."

"Bye"

"See ya"

"Would you use proper language you git"

"Oh come on Iggy lighten up"

"Don't call me that!"

Germany smiled as he walked away listening to America and England argue. It was similar to how he and Prussia were always arguing but in an affectionate way. At least that's how it usually was. There was no doubt in Germany's mind that he had gone to far what he said was just plain horrible but what was equally concerning was Prussia's reaction. It was completely out of character for him.

After their fight Prussia considered going to the bar but even beer didn't appeal to him much right now. He thought about visiting France or Spain but decided against it since the first thing they'd want to do is go get drinks. He started walking with no destination in mind and eventually he came to a rather deserted part of town he stopped to look around a bit and after a while he started recognizing things. He once again stared walking only this time he knew where he was going. After a few minutes of walking he came to an open field, he saw a rock that sat overlooking looking it,he walked over and took a seat on it and looked out over the field. It was large, and full of about knee high grass that waved in the wind.

To most people it would have been a pretty sight but most people aren't nations that have lived hundreds of years. Prussia didn't see the field as a nice place full of grass and flowers instead he saw it as the battlefield it was all those years ago. He could hear the sound of canons going off and could see his flag standing proudly above it all, the ground soaked with blood, and covered with bodies of soldiers from both sides. He remembered walking through it after the fight looking over his work, being the awesome Prussia he of course had won and he planned to enjoy it. He saw a flash of movement and went to look expecting a soldier but instead found a small child with golden hair and sky like eyes. Prussia couldn't understand it but he felt he need to help the kid and raise him into an awesome nation just like himself. So he did and the kid became his younger brother later known as Germany. Prussia was proud that he had raised such a powerful nation but over the years he noticed Germany needing him less and less which he was ok with whether he needed him or not Germany at least seemed like he wanted him around and that was good enough for him "but it seems now even that has changed" he thought "I guess nothing lasts forever." Prussia sat there reliving old memories for hours. He didn't notice by then the sun had set and the moon was high in the sky but he still stayed unaware of anything.

Germany sighed as he walked down the empty street he had looked for his brother since the end of the meeting and still no sign of him. He had checked bars all over town as well as some in England he had even asked France and Spain if they had seen him which they hadn't. He was beginning to wonder if he would ever find him when suddenly he saw a road that seemed to lead away from town he couldn't explain why but he felt compelled to follow it. When he came to the end he saw a field it seemed like a strange place for one but it was a nice place he thought. He was about to turn back when a flash of silver caught his eye Germany was astonished to see Prussia sitting on a rock overlooking the field . He slowly made his way over not sure of what kind of mood Prussia would be in. "Prussia?" he called quietly he was surprised when his brother didn't react. He tried again but got the same result so he walked over and put his hand on Prussia's shoulder and called a little louder. He felt Him jerk under his hand like he had just woken up he looked back as though he didn't know anyone else was there.

"West? When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago" he answered.

"Ok why are you here?"

"I was going to ask you that! Why are out alone in some weird field?" Prussia looked away a little with a sad look in his eye.

"So you don't remember this place do you?" he asked on a low voice.

"No should-" he stopped mid sentence all of a sudden he remembered being on a battlefield surrounded by dead soldiers and one red eyed man appearing from nowhere the man he now new as his older brother."Is this-?

"Yeah"Prussia answered knowing that Germany had remembered.

"Ok but that still doesn't answer why you're here."

"I don't really know I was just walking when I remembered this place when I got here I just started remembering old times you know before I was a useless former nation that no one wants around." Germany felt a wave of guilt hearing his own words he couldn't believe Prussia would agree with it though. What was also surprising was that Prussia said it with no anger or malice just like he was stating a simple truth or at least something he believed true.

"Brother can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it west"

"I've heard countless nations call you that but you never cared, you acted like it was nothing, so why does it affect you now."

"Prussia leaned back a bit to stare up at the moon he was quiet for a little while as though deep in thought."

"I've always known that I was just a useless former nation and I've also known that you don't need me anymore and you haven't needed me since even before my country ceased to exist."

"If you always thought that why were you always so happy and so confident" Germany asked confused.

"Because you wanted me around no matter who hated me or how powerless I was, you still acted like you wanted me to stay with you and that was enough. But I guess nothing lasts forever except maybe China.

"What do you mean by that?"

Well he's been around for like 4,000 years and has somehow survived having Russia for a neighbor."

"Not that!"

"Come on west, you made it pretty clear you don't want me around anymore. It's ok I don't blame you I'm just not needed anymore and I haven't been in a long time." Germany finally understood even though Prussia didn't have a country anymore he went on because his little brother wanted him to and now he was convinced that it had changed.

"No your wrong I didn't mean those things please Prussia I'm sorry!"

"It's ok like I said I realized a long time ago that this would happen. You know I should thank you for putting up with me as long as you have." Germany had enough he couldn't stand listening to his brother talk as though Germany saw him only as something to keep as long as it had use then dispose of it.

"Shut up!" He yelled punching Prussia in the face sending him down into the grass.

"Do you think I'm low enough to view my own brother as something just to use until it no longer has value and then just get rid of?"Germany asked fists shaking with anger.

"We're nations west that's how it works" Prussia answered not bothering to stand back up.

"Then tell me is that why you took me from that battlefield? To use me to benefit yourself?"

"No! of course not west I loved you like a brother, I still do!" Prussia said jumping to his feet.

Germany pulled him into a hug "then why can't I feel the same"? Prussia couldn't think of an answer but he didn't need one.

"I'll never stop wanting you with me brother no matter what I say or however much you annoy me. You raised me, taught me everything I know, please remember that."

Prussia couldn't form an answer so he just nodded into Germany's shoulder.

"Good now then lets go home" Prussia gave another nod and the two started walking toward the road that led home they didn't think to look back at the field. If they had they might have seen a translucent figure of a man with silver hair and red eyes a white flag with a black eagle on it in his hand and a small boy with golden hair and sky like eyes standing side by side, both of them smiling.


End file.
